


Bite

by meglw0228



Series: 50 Kinky Ways [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bloodplay, Bottom Harry, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: Scorpius finally gets to shag Harry, and gets a bit carried away.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 50 Kinky Ways [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689412
Kudos: 1





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://50kinkyways.livejournal.com/profile)[50kinkyways](http://50kinkyways.livejournal.com/) Prompt: bloodplay. So I absolutely despise bloodplay, and this is a bit more graphic than I thought it might be, but wasn't so bad!
> 
>  **Age disparity:** 43/17

After weeks of cajoling and pleading, Scorpius had finally gotten his wish, but now that he was here he was scared and unsure.

"Scorpius, you won't hurt me. It'll be fine, I promise. Just do what I taught you, do what you like."

Scorpius pushed his finger in searching for the small gland that he loved feeling stimulated in him. "You mean like how you insistently press against my prostate, making me beg." Finding what he was looking for he pressed against it, rubbing insistently till he heard Harry gasping.

"YES! Just like that. Please, Scorpius," Harry pleaded.

The blond minx added another finger enjoying the sound of Harry begging. He slowly stretched Harry, wanting to make sure he didn't hurt the other man. When he added the fourth finger and Harry started thrusting against him, he grasped his straining erection and coated it with lube. "Are you ready?" he quietly asked his lover.

"Yeah, fuck me."

Scorpius thrust in, not stopping till he was fully sheathed within Harry's tight, hot hole. He gasped feeling Harry clench around him. "Merlin, this feels amazing! You're so tight and hot. I'm not sure I ever want to leave now." He slowly leaned forward, kissing along the nape of Harry's neck, waiting for the dark-haired man to adjust. When Harry thrust back against him, he inhaled sharply and bit down hard into Harry's neck. Scorpius sat up and grabbed Harry's hips roughly plunging in and out of the body beneath him.

Scorpius had wanted to make this last, but the new and overwhelming sensations flooding through him had him coming within a few minutes. He quickly seized Harry's cock, stroking him to orgasm, relishing in the feel of the hot sticky come splashing over his hand.

Harry sank down on the bed, falling into the tacky, wet mess he had made, after Scorpius pulled out. Scorpius slumped down on his left side, pulling Harry's wild hair away from his face and grinning at him. "Sorry, next time it'll be better."

"Mmmm, this time was just fine," Harry said, turning slightly.

As Harry turned Scorpius caught a glimpse of Harry's neck where he had bit down. "Merlin, Harry you're bleeding!" He leant forward slightly to look closer and noticed that his teeth had broken Harry's skin. Blood was oozing from the wound, down his chest. He trailed his finger through the wound, trying to be gentle so as not to hurt Harry anymore. When he pulled his finger back, covered in blood, he stuck it in his mouth, licking away the red, viscous fluid.

"Don't do that!" Harry exclaimed, watching him.

"Why? It's not like it'll hurt me. Watch." Scorpius leant forward again and closed his mouth over the wound, sucking and licking away the blood. He pulled back and looked at his lover again. "See, all better."

Harry just looked at him strangely and shook his head. "You are one kinky young man!"

**_THE END_ **


End file.
